1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to weather vanes and, specifically, to improvements in weather vanes of the illuminated variety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a very long time, weather vanes have aroused the interest of inventors and innovators and the results of their efforts have been both functional and decorative. These have been aids in man's age-old quest to forecast the weather and have simultaneously served as elaborate decorations for homes and other structures. In some instances, these constructions have been complex and, therefore, expensive to manufacture and maintain. For example, the wind vane element itself was often mounted for rotation about a vertical axis by means of expensive bearings. Yet, despite the use of such expensive bearings, the wind vane oftentimes found itself out of plane with the horizontal thereby resulting in inaccurate indications of wind direction. Nor to the knowledge of the present inventor, did the prior art address itself to the use of interchangeable components for aesthetic purposes.